Lucy's Prince
by CassieHeart
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple deal. It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. A/N: I suck at summaries, so…Please Read. Natsu/Lucy and Natsu/Lisanna Rated T for safety, but it is probably a K .


She had been sitting at her desk for what felt hours. Holding the pen in her hand and looking at the paper in front of her she had only written one word…_Natsu._

She had planned to write him a letter. He had been gone for two months now and she missed him every day. She had loved him and she had lost him. She looked back down at the paper before slamming the pen down. She didn't know what to say to him.

She sobbed remembering the last time she had seen him. Their first last kiss.

~Flashback~

"_Lucy," Natsu yelled as he came through her window. Lucy turned, almost dropping her towel, and screamed at him about using the front door. Red-faced and nervous Natsu stuttered out his apology and practically ran past her to the front room. _

_When he was gone, Lucy shook her head and quickly pulled on some clothes and fixed her hair. She went into the living room to find sitting with his head in his hands. Worried about her friend she ran over and sat by him. _

"_Natsu what's wrong," Lucy asked him worried. _

_Looking up Natsu felt his heart sink into his stomach. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she heard what he had found while searching his home. Well Happy had found it, but it still meant the same thing. He was leaving. _

_He didn't want to leave her. He had known for a while now that he loved her. He couldn't tell her that, but being able to keep her safe was enough. Now he wouldn't even be able to do that. Taking a deep breath he pulled his eyes away from hers and looked back at the floor. _

"_I'm leaving," was all he said. _

_Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, "On a job? Natsu, I'll go with you." When he didn't look up she quietly said, "Unless you don't want me to go." She looked away from him just as he looked up. _

_Is that what she thought? That he would want to go away from her. He stood up suddenly and said, "It isn't a job. It has nothing to do with me not wanting you around." __**I love you**__, he thought. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin to look at him. "Happy found a letter today while we were cleaning up…from my mom."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and he nodded at her confirming what he had just said. "It was in the lining of my baby blanket. It…It told me something important. Something I was never told before."_

"_Is she alive? Are you going to find her?" Lucy asked suddenly. _

"_Nothing like that," Natsu told her standing up. He turned his back to her and waited. He wanted to curse his mother and Igneel to hell for doing this to him, but they were both gone. "The letter…" Natsu sighed defeated. He couldn't say it. He turned and pulled out an old piece of paper from his pocket. The paper was worn and looked like it would fall apart any moment._

_Handing it to her, Lucy unfolded it and began to read. _

_**My little dragon,**_

_**I should have known from the day you were born this would be your fate. Your father is too strong for this to not have happened, but I had hoped it wouldn't. **_

_**You lay in your crib next to my desk sleeping peacefully and have no idea what is about to happen. This is my last night with you. Tomorrow you will go to your new home. **_

_**A place where you will be loved. A place you will be safe. A place you can grow and learn to be the man I hope you will be. **_

_**By the time you read this I will be gone and your father…will be more corrupt than he already is. I knew there was no hope for you to stay here when that beast attacked. Your father did the only thing he could to protect us…gave up his freedom for us. He left with the hideous beast and I hoped he would return to me, but when he did…he was different. That beast had changed him, cursed him. **_

_**Now to keep you safe I am taking you to a new home. My friend, Igneel, has agreed to care for you until you are old enough to care for yourself. He has agreed to tell you nothing of your father or me. I know you will hate me when you read this, but I hope you can understand I had no choice. This was the only hope of protecting you. **_

_**Igneel telling you nothing us wasn't the only part of the bargain. Igneel's bargain was simple. He would take you and raise you as his son. He would train you to become a Dragon Slayer. In return for this…he would choose your mate for life. **_

_**Son, I am sorry for this. I am sorry for all of this, but I had no choice. I can only hope that you grow up happy and healthy. I hope maybe one day we will meet again. That I will get to see you grown and strong, but I know that is foolish hope. **_

_**I hope one day you can forgive me for this bargain, for this deal. I will think of you often my son. I will beg your father to never search for you. I will lie to him if I must to protect you and say you are dead, but if all else fails, run. **_

_**Do not face your father. Do not face Zeref. He will kill you. **_

_**I love you forever.**_

_**Your Mother.**_

_Lucy looked up after reading the letter and saw tears in Natsu's eyes. She threw the letter to the floor and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him she held him. She wasn't letting go. No matter what…she wasn't letting go. _

_When Natsu finally pulled away he took her face in his hands and whispered, "I will always protect you. No matter how far away I am. I will come back to protect you. You're my friend, my comrade, my family."_

"_Natsu you don't have to go after Zeref. She even begs you not to," Lucy tried to convince him. But she was fighting against something he wasn't even considering. _

"_I know who Igneel chose for me. He told me about her before he left. Told me she was beautiful girl and that she would make me happy. That one day I was to go to her and she would know me immediately. That she was waiting for me." Natsu tried to make her understand. _

"_No," Lucy pulled away. "Natsu this is silly. The girl isn't waiting for you. She had probably moved on and forgotten. It has been years!"_

"_Lucy when a dragon makes a command like that on a girl there is no taking it back. No if I know Igneel he mated me to her. She will wait until death for me to come to her. I know her name. I know who she is…I must go to her. I have no choice. It would be wrong to leave her broken forever. I knew I recognized the name when I came to the guild. I made friends with her immediately, but with her gone I have to go to her. She will wait forever if I don't. Lucy I can't risk her happiness just to have mine." _

"_Have yours," Lucy questioned._

"_Lucy," Natsu whispered to her. She turned toward him and let him take her in his arms. "If I had it my way I would never leave your side. Lucy I..I love you."_

_Lucy looked up at him and nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. Natsu understood immediately…she felt the same way he did, but she was holding back. She couldn't say it if he was just going to leave her. _

"_Who is it," Lucy asked nervously._

"_Lucy, please don't ask me that." Natsu begged her. "You don't really care to know."_

"_I do," Lucy told him honestly. "I need to know who will be sharing your bed…instead of me."_

_Natsu felt his heart break. Here was the girl in his dreams trying to let him go. __**Goddammit I don't want to let her go!**__ Natsu cursed to himself. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Lisanna."_

_Lucy held onto him, burying her head in his chest, and nodded. Somehow she had known that she had lost him the day Lisanna had returned. Natsu held her and the two fell to the ground on their knees. _

_Natsu simply held her, but looking out the window he saw the sun setting. He still needed to return home to make sure Happy understood the plan. He pulled her away from him and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. _

"_Don't cry," Natsu told her. "I hate to see my princess cry. Lucy, know that no matter how many times I crawl in Lisanna's bed. I will always love you. My heart will always be with you. When Lisanna passes on…I will return to you." She nodded and leaned up kissing him. _

_The kiss was gentle. It was loving and she poured everything she couldn't say into that kiss. It would be their only kiss. Their first kiss, but also their last. _

_Natsu pulled away and kissed her cheek. He pulled her to her feet with him and she walked him to the front door. He turned and looked at her once more before pulling off his scarf. He handed it to her and whispered, "Keep it and Happy safe for me will you?" _

"_Of course I will," Lucy told him. Natsu nodded before kissing her cheek one last time and walking out the door. As he walked away he heard her yell, "I love you Natsu."_

_He smiled and whispered, "And I love you Lucy."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Lucy looked over at Happy sleeping in her bed. Natsu and left her house that day and went to ask Happy to watch over her. Happy had agreed and the two had said goodbye, Natsu promising to return one day.

Lucy walked to the end of the bed where Natsu's scarf lay and put it on. It no longer smelled like the Dragon Slayer. Now it was just a scarf with his memory. That is what Natsu had become…a memory.

When he left Magnolia the next day to go to Lisanna he didn't return. Lisanna had sent a letter to Mirajane and Elfman saying she was staying away and gave them an address to come for her at should they want to visit. Happy also had the address, but he wouldn't go. He wouldn't see Natsu so unhappy with Lisanna.

From the day Natsu had left Lucy's apartment he had become sadder. He had become depressed. He truly had left his princess that day. Lucy felt tears rush to her eyes as she thought of Lisanna holding him. From their first last kiss Lucy had lost him to Lisanna. Natsu was gone. Lisanna had him now. Lisanna had…

Lucy's Prince.


End file.
